The invention relates generally to patient moving methods and systems and more particularly to a patient transfer mat which is easy to utilize and stores compactly.
Any number of methods and systems have been utilized to shift or move a patient who is unable to move themselves. The patient can be partially lifted, slid or rolled onto a stretcher or bed by several attendants. The patient is again moved onto an operating, examining or x-ray table and then the process is repeated to place the patient back into the patient's bed. Each of these moves has the potential to aggravate the patient's injuries or even to cause new injuries.
Numerous types of systems have been utilized to assist in shifting of patient while attempting to minimize risk of injury and to facilitate ease of movement. These systems have included boards and other types of stretcher type units, which have been relatively inflexible or flexible, such as made from sheets, canvas or blankets. One system includes a plastic slab or plank placed longitudinally under the patient. Each of these systems has attempted to provide for ease in placing the patient onto the system. The plastic slab, for example, is about 508 mm by 1016 mm or larger and is made to be longitudinally slid under the patient. The slab is of a size such that the patient is substantially totally supported on the slab and can be moved or lifted on the slab by utilizing hand holds or openings in the edge of the slab. Such a slab is inconvenient to store, because of its size and it does not include any means for securing the patient on the slab.